Love? What's that? Part I of The One Trilogy
by TheDeathbatWithEyelashes
Summary: Jamia Nestor can't seem to get away from douchebags, especially her tyrannical stepfather and persistent ex, but when she meets Frank Iero, future member of My Chemical Romance, will her luck finally turn around? Rated M for language and drug and alcohol references
1. Meet the 'Parents'

*Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable*

Hello again! Sorry it took a long time to get this out but my mind moves a million miles a minute and sometimes stories are forgotten for other stories I think up. This is the first part of The One Trilogy. This can be read in two ways: you can read this then the second one (which is already up [Never Leave Me]) or you can read the second part and use the first part as a "fill-in" for info seen in the second story. I promise to work on the third part now that I'm on break. I've got ideas for it so it should hopefully be up sooner. I know the music in this story wasn't really around when they were this age, but it works well with the story so bear with me. Again, constructive criticism is welcome but insulting isn't. R & R as well. Here is the (hopefully) much-anticipated prequel. Enjoy!

I was sitting in the comfort of my own room, drowning in the harsh, hard sound of Linkin Park while reading my Batman comics. I really liked their lyrics. They hit close to home. My parents don't like my music or what I plan to do with my life. I want to work in the makeup industry. I know it's a weird dream for a girl like me, but I like makeup. Even though I wear darker shades, I can pull off a girly look.

My door opened. I didn't look up, the music radiating through my eardrums. Both my parents were in my room. My 'dad' glared at me. He motioned for me to take the earbuds out. I just sighed and put my comic down. I paused my iPod and took the earbuds out.

"Good, now that you can hear us," my 'dad' began, "I thought I'd have you know you'll be staying with your Uncle Matthew and Aunt Ginger for the duration of your vacation."

I looked at him like he was high. Matt and Ginger were two mean, rich mother fuckers. They had a daughter that was just as much of a bitch as they were. "Why do I have to stay with them?"

"Well, we know you'll either stay cooped up in here and read comic books and listen to your music or get drunk at parties."

"I don't do that anymore," I said softly.

"Don't lie to us, we know you do. Anyway, get packed. You're leaving tomorrow so you can meet your cousin at her high school. Their school starts at 8:30, so make sure you're prompt." They both walked out, closing the door behind them. I don't even know why I bother listening to that controlling bastard. He's not even my real dad.

See, my real dad left us when I was 3. My mom was heartbroken. I had taken care of her till I was 14, but then she went and fell in love with Jim, the accountant from a company called Powell's Brothers. I don't know what they're like, but they must've been a pair of stuffy fucks 'cause that's all they hire there.

What sucks even more is I have to call him 'dad' even though every fiber of my being said no. My mom made me. I couldn't say no to her. Before marrying Jim, she was carefree and loved voicing her opinion, now she was the perfect housewife, not caring what Jim said to me. He could put me in a path that'll kill me and she couldn't tell the difference.

I know what you might be thinking and no, I don't cut. That's not really 'my way.' I just drink and smoke. They never know. I'm not around them enough that they could tell. Not like they'd care anyway. Jim wouldn't give a shit unless it would embarrass him and/or my mom.

I turned my iPod back on. I went to "Somewhere I Belong" and pressed play. It's my favorite song by them, well, second to "In the End." It's one of the few songs I like that has rap in it. The messages are what I listen for anyway.

I got up to my closet and began picking out outfits I could wear and placed them neatly in my overnight bag, which was just an oversize gym bag that used to be my dad's. I still thought it was cool even though he stepped out on us. I heard he was happily married with other kids, my mom and I forgotten. That's fine with me. He can be fucking Mr. Brady for all I care.

Once my stuff was packed (I'd finish the rest in the morning after I did my usual routine), I went to my secret stash of Marlboros and Jim Beam and went to have myself some quality time.

After about an hour, I finished my last cigarette. The Jim Beam was halfway gone. I wasn't drunk, but I was feeling a happy buzz. I put them back in my secret area and went to shower in the attached bathroom. The clock read 10:30 and I had to wake up at 6 so I could get everything ready to stay with my 'family.'

I woke up and hit my alarm. I groaned. I usually don't get headaches or hangovers, but today seemed to be _one_ of those days.

I got up and went to my medicine cabinet and took out some Aleve. It's my go-to pain reliever. After that, I brushed my teeth and packed all that crap up. I went back to my room and took out my outfit I had set for today: a Misfits shirt with stressed black skinny jeans and black and white Converse high tops.

Once I was dressed, I went in to do my makeup. I put on some face powder then put some black eyeliner around my green eyes. I smudged it out and went to the black eyeshadow. I put on a little mascara and warmth color. I packed all that up and then went to put on deodorant and brush out my blonde hair. I took one last look in the mirror. I made sure everything was accounted for then left with the packed stuff and put it in my bag.

I checked everything twice, making sure I have comics to last me through the two weeks. It had its own separate bag. I like comics, sue me. I had my over-the-shoulder that'll hold the books I'm gonna bring for today. I have to sit through all my cousin's classes for some stupid reason. But I've learned not to question him or I'd get a swift slap to the face. He always acted like such a dick, even when I came to him with a boy problem. He went on and on about how it was my fault that Lucas cheated on me. He said I wasn't a good enough girlfriend. I told him to fuck off and he hit me. I still didn't think I deserved it. But I turned out ok, right?

I took my stuff and put them in my beat up Mustang. It used to be my dad's. He left it here and my mom let me have it when she was teaching me how to drive, before she went all Stepford on me. The clock on the dash said it was 6:45. I live in upper New York so I better get going. I've never been to the campus, but I know where it is.

Before I left, I heard someone screaming something. "Jamia! Jamia Nestor-Caulfield!" It was Jim. Who else? It wasn't like my mom was gonna spring out of her perfect fantasy. I turned the key and the car went off. I rolled down the window and he came over to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't use that tone with me. Just have a good time. And if I get a call from Matthew or Ginger that you did something, I'll be over there quicker than you can say grounded. And you will be, for a long time." He left. I flipped off his retreating figure. What a bastard. With where I'm going, I just can't seem to get away from them.


	2. The Exception

After driving for an hour or so, I pulled up to Belleville High School in New Jersey. I took my bag, making sure I had enough comics, and got out. I locked the doors and walked up to the campus, where I saw my cousin waiting for me. She was fake blonde with a fake tan with fake nails. Her personality was just as fake as the rest of her. She pretended to be the perfect daddy's girl, but she's really a vindictive slut.

"Well, if it isn't the Emo Smurf," she said as I walked up to her.

"I'm only 5'2, Venus. There're people shorter than me." I know, I can't believe they named her that either.

"Whatever, let's get going." I just sighed with my hands in my pockets, following her as she gave me some background info on the school. I could tell she could care less.

After about five minutes of that, she led me to a group of bitches that were wearing the same shitty pink clothes. I have some too, but I hate to wear it. I only do on special occasions, and even then I use them as a last resort.

They greeted her with smiles, but when they saw me, they just grimaced.

"I know, girls, but my parents are making me. Besides, she actually might attract my next future boyfriend."

"Ooo, V," one of them said with a smile, "who's next on your list?"

"Well, I heard that he dumped Stela. She's cool now and everything, so we shouldn't be mean to her. Her new boyfriend is so hot. Anyway, he's vulnerable, which is the perfect time to make my move."

"Wait, you want to go after Frank Iero?"

"Yeah, he's hot. I can make him cool. So he's short, but he has tattoos and he's in a band. That's hot." They all grinned and giggled at that. I just groaned out loud. I cannot believe she just said that. They all looked at me.

"What's your damage, freak?"

"It's just…you people! You think you can change a person by dating them or whatever."

"Look," Venus said, using a tone that made me sound like a retarded toddler, "it's how it works. You just don't get it."

"Oh, I get it. But I just don't understand why you think it works. You can't change a person's mind like that."

"Who are you to talk? You're last boyfriend cheated on you. He changed his mind pretty quickly didn't he?" I balled my fists up. I glared at her. I just breathed out and walked away to their laughter. If it wasn't for what Jim told me would happen if I step out of line, I would have kicked her ass from here to fucking China.

As I was wandering around the school, someone called my phone. I took it out and answered it. I didn't recognize the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, baby." No. Fuck no.

"Lucas? Why the hell are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to know if you were free this Friday night."

"What the fuck? I broke up with you, you pig."

"Be sure to bring that name calling when you get here. That get's me hot."

"Shut the fuck up. I know you were cheating on me with Heather. Hell, she told me herself."

"Yeah, she has a big mouth, but that's not the only she has that's big."

"I don't need a play-by-play, Madden. What I want you to do is go back to your slut and leave me the hell alone."

"Hey, don't get all butt hurt about it. So I fucked her. She was around, you weren't."

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard and I've made some lame ones in my time. Just go fuck yourself." I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket and sat on a bench. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why are all the guys in my life complete douchebags?

"Hey," I heard someone say. I jumped and looked to my left. There was this guy that was a little taller than me. He had black hair with a nose and lip piercing. I noticed he had a tattoo of a scorpion on his neck. He was wearing what looked like an Anthrax shirt under a black hoodie with black skinny jeans and black Vans. He sat next to me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just heard what you were talking about…it made me stop."

The look on his face was pained. I should've told him to get the hell away from me, but I felt a connection to this guy already. "Why?" I asked.

"I got cheated on too."

"Oh, well, you feel my pain then."

"Yeah, it's more like rage, but yeah."

I sighed. "Who did she cheat with?"

"Some douche that's on the football team. I should've seen it coming. She started getting all girly and shit."

I had an empathetic expression. "I know how you feel. Mine cheated with a cheerleader. She actually told me."

"I heard that. What a bitch."

"You don't need to tell me twice." We were silent. "Oh, sorry, I'm Jamia Nestor."

"It's cool, I'm Frank Iero."

"So you're Frank, huh?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My cousin's after you so I'd watch out."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Venus Caulfield."

He just sighed and put his head in his hands. He shuddered. "Shit. She probably thinks I'm hot or something."

"She did mention that. Would it add insult to injury if I agreed with her?"

He looked up and flashed a smirk. "I don't think so. You don't seem like a total bitch."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He just smiled. "So, I heard from her you're in a band."

"Yeah, I play rhythm guitar. I just left a band and recently joined up with a new one with some friends I've known since were kids."

"That's cool." He smirked again. My God, what was it with that smirk? He just seemed so cool. Every time he smirked or smiled I felt my heart flutter. I knew that we connected in the way of our exes cheating on us, but I felt like we connected in a different way. I think I had feelings for him. I wasn't putting out. Nope, this is too soon. We'll see, though.

"So, you new or what?" His voice brought me back to earth.

"No, I'm just visiting my aunt and uncle for the two weeks I'm off. It's not like I had a choice." He looked at me, his eyes telling me to tell. They didn't look judging either. I felt like I could share with him. I sighed. "My stepdad made me come. He said that he knew if I didn't come here, I would be cooped in my room reading comics or going to parties and get drunk. I told him I didn't do that anymore, but I lied out of my ass. I may not go to parties, but I sure as hell drink. I even smoke too. I know it's an addiction, but it calms me." I sighed.

"I can't fucking stand my stepdad. Before he came, it was me and my mom after my dad left. She was awesome and cared and spoke her mind, but after marrying Jim, she became a Stepford and totally forgot about me to live in her perfect fantasy land with Jim. She even forced me to call him dad. I hardly ever do, if I can help it." After my story, I looked at him and saw some empathy show on his face.

"I may not know what it's like to have an asshole for a stepdad, but my dad left when I was little too. It's just me and my mom right now." I felt bad. He seemed like he didn't deserve this pain. "But she's cool though."

"That's good." He got up.

"Well, I gotta get going, but if you get bored, text me." He took out a pen and wrote his number on my wrist. He left with a 'sup nod. I just sat there flustered. What do I make of this guy? I know I had feelings for him. I have to explore this new development. He's the first guy that I've met in years that's not a complete asshole.


	3. Forgotten

The bell rang about five minutes later. I walked back to where Venus and her groupies were. She was waiting impatiently. She told me to come on and we went to her first class.

Every class I just sat reading my comic books. I made it through at least a comic and a half per period.

After school, I just walked without her to my car. As I was, she caught up with me. "By the way, when you get there, daddy wants you to park whatever that thing is you call a car is in the garage. We don't want people to think we have a junkie living with us." I glared at her and just walked at a faster pace. What the fuck does she know? That chick has gotten more sex than a Catholic priest.

I drove up to the mansion and saw the garage was already open. I sighed and parked my car in it. I opened my trunk and took all my stuff out. A butler came out and asked if he could help, I said I got it. He led me into the actual house. I wasn't shocked by it. I've been here for some parties and shit before.

The butler led me to my room, which was like a luxurious hotel room. He left to let me get settled in. I right away took out some 'Coke' bottles and put them in the mini fridge. They weren't Coke, but my stash of Jim Beam. I had to bring something. And this way it looks like it's legal. I put some waters in there too.

I was putting my clothes and stuff in the drawers and closet when I heard a knock at the door. I said it was open. The door opened and it was Matt and Ginger. Awesome.

"Hello, Jamia. Welcome to our home. You can do whatever you want while you're here so long as it doesn't embarrass us," Matt began. I suppressed an eye roll. Story of my life, asshole. "Anyway, dinner will be at 6:30. We expect you to be there. You can wear regular clothes but on Friday night we have a party we'll be hosting. There you'll have to get dressed up." I nodded and they left. I finally let out the eye roll. I swear it's like everyone's a broken record.

Once I was done with putting my clothes and shit away, I went to my bag with my comics and opened the one I was really close to finishing. I got out a water and sat on my bed and began reading.

After that was done, I was bored. I could read comics for days, but I read most of them already and I needed some of the newer ones for later. What can I do now? Something in my brain clicked. I took my phone and looked at my wrist. I typed in his number and texted him: "It's me, Jamia. I'm bored." I sent it and closed my phone. I went to the bathroom and washed the number off my arm. I managed to keep it hidden from Venus the whole day. It wasn't that hard considering she went through her day without regarding my existence. Don't feel bad. I'm used to it.

When I came back from the bathroom, I checked my phone and there was a reply. I opened it and it was from Frank. He said that he was practicing with his band till late and wouldn't be able to hang today. He did say that he could hang out tomorrow after school. I replied that tomorrow was perfect. There was an instant reply that said "Cool." I just put my phone down. I may be bored as hell right now, but at least I have something to look forward to tomorrow.

I looked around and my eyes stopped at the TV. I looked closer and saw a sight for sore eyes. I went to the 50 inch flat screen and saw they had every game system that I liked. I looked through the games and saw they weren't too bad. A nice Madden game should suffice. Even though I live in New York, I'm a Patriots fan. Just another reason why people hate me. My school is filled with Jets fans.

I put it in the PS2 and began by making my profile. It went on to my team selection. There was only one team I wanted to play. I chose the Patriots and it went to the main menu. I decided I'd play the regular season. This game would be a great distraction.

After hours of playing, I looked at the clock. It said it was 6:27. Ah shit, I have to go down for dinner. I saved my game and turned off the PS2. I brushed my hair and quickly went down to the dining room. I sat in a seat right as the clock hit 6:30. They walked in a few seconds after I did.

The chefs brought in some chicken with every side dish known to man and animal. There was a lot of food. I picked up my favorites and just ate in silence as the three talked. I figured they would just ignore me. After I was done, I began to get up, but was instantly shoved back down by the butler.

"You have to be excused to leave the table at my house, Jamia," Matt explained somewhat harshly.

"Sorry, I didn't know," I replied just as harsh.

"I don't know how my brother tolerates you." I looked away from his stinging gaze, holding in the tears.

Once everyone was finally done, I just stalked to my room. I closed and locked the door. I went to my bag and took out my pack with my Bic lighter then opened the fridge and took out a 'Coke' bottle. I opened the double doors leading out to the balcony. It was perfect. I made sure to take an ash tray. I knew they didn't have one. I took out my iPod and stuck the earbuds in my ears then pressed play. I opened up the bottle and took a swig. The burning liquid felt good going down my throat. I lit the cigarette and took a puff. I wonder if I'll ever kick any of these addictions. I kinda promised myself that I would after I got my life on track. I just wanted something stable in my life. I'm sick of the drama. I just want something to be easy.

My life wasn't very easy to start with. My dad was a huge drinker and smoker. I always noticed that he was happy after he did both of those things. That's how I got started. When my mom re-married, I began feeling like shit all the time. I mean, Jim didn't abuse me per se, but he did tell me off any chance he got. That's when I began listening to the music I listen to now. I really got into the old stuff and moved my way through the timeline. My favorite at the moment is Linkin Park. "Forgotten" is another of my favorite songs from them. It describes how I feel. I feel like I'm forgotten. It's not like anyone really cares anyway. I hated my life. I just want one thing to work out. One thing that'll make my life worth it.

Don't get me wrong, I don't want to commit suicide. Like I said, all that shit's not my thing, but I feel like I'm destroying myself little by little as time goes on.


	4. Hanging out with Frank

I woke up the next morning with some excitement in my gut. I would be hanging out with Frank. I knew we would be a long time. I don't know. I'm not sure if he wants to listen to my problems. Everyone's got problems. I'm sure he has a few of his own. I don't need to dump that on him.

I got up and put on a Mötorhead shirt with some black skinny jeans and high top Converse. I brushed my teeth and put on my makeup. I brushed my hair and then came back to my room to just hang out until school got out.

Once it was nearly time, I took some comics, my cigarettes, my lighter, my phone, and my iPod and put them in my bag. I snuck out and drove off to the school. Venus should be gone by now.

I parked in the parking lot and was about to get out when my phone rang. I took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie." I had to suppress a gasp. It was my mom. She was talking to me.

"Hi, mom, what's up?"

"I just want to know if you're having a good time."

"Oh, yeah, I'm having a good time. How are you?"

"Uh, hold on." She left but I could still hear her voice. "Jim, she asked me something you didn't write down."

My mouth slacked. I felt something in me shut down. I clicked the disconnect button and just threw it on the passenger seat. I put my hands on the steering wheel and clenched my jaw. Tears started coming down my cheeks. I tried to fight them. I told myself I wouldn't cry over this shit anymore.

I can't believe this. She called me, but she was only reading off of a script Jim wrote for her. I don't know what happened to her.

After crying for about ten minutes, I calmed down and wiped all my tears away. I took my phone and shoved it back in my bag. I got out and put my bag over my shoulder and got out to meet Frank. I felt bad that I was going over there pissed, but it wasn't my fault that my mom's a pussy.

I walked to an area with a bunch of trees and saw he was just leaning on one of them. I felt my heart flutter again. That was kinda hot. I mentally shook my head and went up to him. He saw me and smiled. I did too. He really saw my face though and his changed to concern.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's…it's nothing," I replied.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing." I looked at him. He had those same eyes that he had when I told him about why I came. What was it with him? It's like he had this radar for people in pain.

"My mom called me. I haven't really heard her talk to me for awhile. I asked her how she was and she actually went over to him and asked him what she should do because he didn't write it down." Sympathy was written all over his face. I felt a tear come down my cheek. He moved and wiped it away. Wait, we've only met for like, 15 minutes right? Then why did I feel so comfortable with him?

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I get when a person shocks you like that. It hurts." I just nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"So, what about you? I feel like all we pretty much talked about is me."

"There's really not that much to me. I've always wanted to be in music. Both my dad and my grandpa were drummers. They wanted me to be a drummer too, but I decided I didn't want to do that. I tried a few different instruments. I wanted to play the saxophone, but you can't play it and smoke, so, that's why I ended up with a guitar." I laughed. He did too. Oh my God, what a cute laugh. It was so infectious. "What about you? Can you play anything?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not really a musician. I can sing a little, but it's not really what I want to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"It's kinda weird, but I want to work somewhere in the corporate sector of Ulta."

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a makeup place."

"Oh. Huh."

"I never really understand it either, but I like makeup. Even though I don't really wear a lot I can do pretty much anything with it." He nodded.

"It's cool. Everyone has their flaws, right?" I just laughed. I took out my pack with my lighter.

"Do you mind?" He shook his head and I lit it.

"Would you mind if I get a light? I forgot mine at home." I nodded and he took out one of his. I lit it and he puffed it.

"So you smoke too?"

"Oh yeah, big time."

"I like the way it makes me feel."

"Yeah, it's a stress reliever."

"I feel like my life is nothing but stress."

"Tell me about it. My mom's been on my ass lately."

I looked at him with cocked eyebrows. "I thought you said she was cool."

"She is, it's just…she thought I was done with being in a band after I left my first one. Now that I'm with another one, she thinks I'm gonna start going to parties and getting drunk."

"Ah, I know how that is. I used to be a hardcore partier."

"Really? You?"

I laughed. "I know you probably can't tell now, but I used to get wasted every weekend. I was almost raped. That's what got me to stop."

His eyes widened. "Damn. That would make me stop too."

"Yeah, it wasn't fun. I wasn't as drunk as the guy thought I was. At least he gets a nice scar on his cheek where I scratched him."

"Nice. That bastard deserved it." We high-fived. "So, I heard from what you were telling me yesterday that you like comics."

"I do. I'm a huge Batman fan."

"Hell yeah." He gave me another high-five. "Me too."

"That's cool. I like the X-men too. That's why I was never really accepted by comic lovers because I like both DC and Marvel."

"That's retarded. I like both of 'em too."

"You're the first person I've ever heard to agree with me."

He laughed. "Yeah me too. So, who don't you like?"

"Holy shit I cannot read Spiderman."

He looked at me. "Where have you been all my life? I can't fucking stand Spiderman."

"Really? Anytime I bash Spiderman I get a flood of reasons why I'm wrong. But he just whines and whines. It's like dude, we get it, you didn't ask for it, but you're the one who got big balls and made a costume to fight crime. If he didn't want to be a superhero, he shouldn't've have started."

"Dude, I totally agree. That's why Batman kicks so much ass. For one, he actually knows how to kick ass, and two he actually doesn't get all whiny when he's in deep shit."

"God, I've never met anyone like you."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you either. Man, we haven't hung out all that long and we're already talking like we've known each other for years."

I laughed. "Yeah, I really haven't had much of anyone to talk to for a few years, at least since my mom got remarried." My cigarette was gone so I flicked it on the ground and stepped on it, wiping the ashes of my shoe. I took out another one and lit it. He did the same.

"Are we even allowed to be doing this?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's after school. We're good."

"Good, 'cause if I get in trouble and my stepdad hears about it, I'm gonna be grounded for a long time. I don't want to know what he'd do to me then."

"What has he done to you?"

I sighed. "When I found out my boyfriend cheated on me, he was the first person I went to. I thought he'd actually give me some help, but instead he told me that it was my fault he cheated on me. I wasn't being a good enough girlfriend. I told him to fuck off and he slapped my face. That was only once. He's done it two other times." I rolled my tongue in my mouth. Something about his expression got me. He looked kinda pissed, like he was already protective of me.

After a minute or so of silence, he said he had to go check his locker. I said I'd come with him. We snuffed out our cigarettes and walked together.

When we got there, we saw there was an envelope sticking out of it. He took it and opened his locker. After getting what he needed, he closed his locker and opened the envelope. He cocked his eyebrows as he read it. He had me look at it. My eyes widened.

"Oh my God, she didn't," I said.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna go."

"You're one of the lucky ones. I have to go. My fake aunt and uncle are making me."

He put on a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, I might have a reason to go now." I just smiled. "It did say I could bring guests. Hang on." He took out a sheet of paper and wrote some names on them. He tore it out and gave it to me. "Could you give this to your fake aunt and uncle? It's my guest list." I looked it over and saw it had eight other names.

"Sure, I can do that."

"Great, I gotta go. I'll see you in a few days?"

I smiled. "You will. Don't puke when you see me, I may be wearing pink." I shivered.

"I'm pretty good at holding it in. I'll see you later." We hugged. It seemed to go on for longer than the average "just-met" hug. We realized that and let go and walked opposite directions. I don't know about him, but I sure as hell was blushing.

I got home and found my fake aunt and uncle in the sitting room. They saw me and Matt waved a hand for me to come in. I walked in with the list and said, "One of the guests Venus invited has a guest list."

"Who?" he asked.

"Some guy named Frank Iero. I found it when I was just roaming around the school." I handed it to him. He looked it over.

"That shouldn't be an issue. We'll take care of it." I left at that. I didn't want to stick around in case he wanted to start something. With what happened last night, I believe he wouldn't hold back.


	5. Party Time

Friday night rolled around. Matt had informed me that I don't have to wear pink so I was incredibly happy. I did have this dress that I was supposed to go to prom in, but I decided not to go after what happened with Lucas. It was a black one-shoulder that reached past my feet, even when I was wearing two-inch heels.

I was in my robe putting on my makeup as Venus walked in already in her hot pink dress that made her look like a Barbie. I think I just discovered the new model: Barbie- Stylin' Street Walker.

She peeked in the bathroom and saw me doing my makeup. I saw her in the mirror. "Can I help you?" I asked as I was putting my eyeliner on.

"I just…wow, that makeup doesn't make you look like an emo."

"Nice. Thanks for that. Is there anything else?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be announced because you're staying here. The announcer wants you to write the name you prefer on a piece of paper."

"Ok. Where is it?"

"Right here." I put my eye pencil down and walked over to the paper. I wrote down my name and gave it to her. She left after that. I went back to the bathroom and finished off my makeup. I then did my hair. I put it in a twisted, complicated bun. It took a half hour for everything to look perfect. I smiled to myself and walked back to my room and put my dress on with my black two-inch heels. I put on a necklace my grandma left me: it was a gold chain with an emerald in a strip. I put on its matching earrings and bracelet. It was so beautiful. It made my eyes pop.

I put my phone, cigarettes, and lighter in my clutch. I walked to the steps and waited behind Venus and her parents. They looked back at me and shrugged. That really wasn't an esteem booster.

The announcer told everyone to calm down. "First, the hosts of this year's party, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Caulfield." Everyone clapped as they walked down the stairs. Once they were down, "Next, their beautiful daughter Venus Caulfield." She walked down with a sultry smirk. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten an STD yet.

I took a deep breath. "Finally, their average niece Jamia Nestor." I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. Wow, thanks, assholes. I began walking down. Everyone in the room seemed to have stopped breathing. I felt my face get hot as guys my age were ogling me. I tried to find familiar faces in the crowd. I found Frank's eyes. He was just staring at me with a stricken look. My face burned now.

Once I reached the bottom, everyone dispersed. I made my way to the food set out. They had everything so I thought I'd see if they had those mozzarella sticks I like. I did end up finding them. I took a plate and put a few on it. I took a little marinara and dipped them in. Wow, these were delicious.

As I was eating, I saw a guy looking at me. He looked like a jock. I pretended not to notice him. I needed time to think about something that's been on my mind. I put my plate on a table then sat down and just closed my eyes to get in the mode.

Ok, over the past few days, Frank and I have been texting pretty much non-stop. Apparently we like the same music and stuff. He's really sweet and he's not afraid to speak his mind. He's cute and has a cute laugh. He and I share similar pain and we just seem to connect on more than one level. The way he looked at me when I was walking down the stairs kinda confirmed that he liked me, or at least he thinks I'm hot. I don't know though. I saw into his eyes. He looked like he was in love. When we were hanging out on Tuesday, I've never felt happier, at least within the last three years. I think I know now.

The guy walked up to me. I looked up at him. After looking at him closer, I saw it was _him_. It was Lucas. How he got here was lost on me, but I wasn't sticking around to find out.

As I was walking away, he grabbed my arm. I wriggled. "Let me go, asshole!"

"Come on, baby, you know you still want this."

"I told you to let me go!" I whipped my arm and broke free from his grip.

"Damn, I see you've gotten spicier."

"I've always been spicy. You've just been too much of a perv to notice."

"Whatever. Look, I came back to apologize."

"Yeah, right. Why don't you try again?"

"I'm serious."

I looked into his eyes. He was so lying. I just shook my head and walked outside to the large balcony. No one was out there. Great, no help or witnesses. I heard his footsteps behind me as I walked out.

"Would you just leave me alone?"

"Come on. You know you don't want to be alone. You've got issues, Jem. I can help you with that."

"Really? I highly doubt that."

"You live in a fantasy world, Jamia. What? You think that guy that stared at you is your soul mate or something?"

"I don't know, maybe. He's cool. He understands where I come from. We have so much in common. I think I love him." I said the last sentence slowly as it dawned on me. I gave myself a small smile.

"What are you smiling at?" I stopped smiling and glared at him.

"I smiled because I realized who's really right for me. And he's not you." I began to walk away, but he grabbed my arm, digging his nails into it. I winced and tears began to roll down my cheeks. He pulled me into the corner. I held onto my arm. I looked at my hand and saw some blood. More silent tears came down my cheeks as I looked away from him, closing my eyes.

"Look at me, gorgeous. You're gonna have to get used to this face. It's the one you're gonna wake up to every morning." He was right in my face. He slapped me. I cowered. "I told you to look at me!"

"What if she doesn't want to?" I didn't open my eyes or anything, but I recognized that voice. I heard his footsteps stop in front of me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the guy that knows a gem when he sees one. I know your type. You'll just use her till you don't think she's beautiful anymore and throw her away. Oh, wait, you already did."

"Wow, you are one spot-on dude. Sorry to say she's different. I love her."

"My ass. I see it in your eyes. You're the douchebag that cheated on her. Why don't you just go back to your cheerleader slut so she can tell everyone how much of fuck you are?"

"Listen, you little shit. I can kick your ass hard."

"Bring it on, mother fucker. I'll fuck up your shit." I heard fighting. I couldn't look. I put my hands over my head.

After about five minutes, I heard footsteps and the fighting sounds stopped. I looked up and saw a taller guy with dirty blonde hair and glasses holding his hand out. I took it and he helped me up. Some girl came from the crowd that formed. She had dark blue eyes with black hair. She was really pretty. She gave me a hug. I didn't know her and I already liked her.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" she asked. She let me go and looked at my arm. She gasped and pulled out some tissues and began to tap the blood away. The wounds were already closed. He didn't do too much damage.

"Thanks. I'm Jamia by the way."

"Alicia. I'm so glad you're ok."

"Is Frank?"

"He's fine. He hardly has a scratch on him, well except for the bruise on his cheek. He and that guy were kicked out of the party." I just sighed. Why did this guy have to be such a dick? Why couldn't he have just left me alone?

After the crowd dispersed, I made my way to the front and went outside. I didn't see him. I took my phone out and began to call him, but I saw movement in my peripheral. I put my phone away. I turned to it and walked over to it. As I got closer, he revealed himself. It was Frank, thank God.

I ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank God. I thought you left."

"I wouldn't leave without seeing you." We let go. I saw what Alicia said was true. He had a pretty gnarly bruise on his cheek. I put my hand to his face and touched it. He winced but didn't move away. He just smiled. I did too. He put his hand on mine and took it down still holding it.

"Did you really mean what you said?" He nodded. I just looked down and back up with some more tears in my eyes. "Good because I meant what I said too." He gave me a questioning look. "I told him I love you." He understood the context. He took my other hand and looked into my eyes. His were just boring into mine. Our faces were close. It seemed to happen all at once. My arms were around his neck while his were on my waist, our lips locked. I don't think I've ever had a better kiss. There was so much passion and love in it.

We let go and our foreheads were touching. I don't think I've ever felt warmer and safer in my whole life.

"I don't think I've seen anyone more beautiful than you," he whispered. I just smiled. I think I finally found something stable in my life. Finally.


	6. The Unwanted Reunion

A few days later, I was getting ready for a date with my new boyfriend. I'm happy to say this has to be the best relationship by far. What's funny is it's only been a few days. Another good thing is that Venus doesn't know we're a couple. Hey, she didn't say anything about me not going for him. It's her fault she's such a bitch.

It was a day date, so we'd just hang out in the park. It was like that one time when we talked at the school, only this time it'll be better.

He had texted me telling me we were going to do something before we hang out. I was interested.

I blow-dried my hair and did my makeup. I went back in my room and looked for a good outfit. I decided on my girl cut Iron Maiden shirt with my red skinny jeans and mid-calf high black and white Converse. I put on some black cloth glovlets to complete the look. I took my purse and was out the door.

I was walking in the park and saw there were two other people with him. One was a woman who looked to be in her late thirties or early forties. The other was a guy with a camera, like a professional's camera. I walked up to the group. Frank and I hugged and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I turned to the others.

"Jamia, this is my mom," he said. She pulled me into a hug. It was so warm. It kinda made me a little nostalgic for the hugs my mom used to give me.

We pulled out. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. You make Frankie very happy," she said beaming. I couldn't help but smile too. What is it with Ieros and infectious qualities? "Oh, and this is John. He's gonna take some pictures of you two." I smiled and looked at Frank. He just shrugged. I laughed.

So, we began taking pictures. I have to say one of my favorites was the one when he was holding me piggyback style. It was really cute. We also took some pretty stupid ones, but they were sweet.

After they were done, we both told him our favorites. I wanted two: one for my wallet and the other for my locker. They both left (I got another hug from his mom) and we went on with our hang out date.

"That was nice," I said. I felt a tear come down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and looked away.

"Hey, hey, none of that crying shit now. What's wrong?"

"Your mom hugging me just made me miss my mom's hugs…when they actually meant something."

"Maybe one day she'll wise up."

"We can dream." He just put his arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his shoulder.

"She was right." I looked at him. "You do make me happy." I smiled.

"You make me happy too. I've really haven't been this happy in three years."

"Wow. Well, it's nice to get out of the rut, huh?"

"It's fantastic."

"Good. I'm glad you're happy." He kissed me on my forehead.

We talked for a bit and he said he had to go to the bathroom. I nodded and he left.

After about two minutes, a guy came up to me. He looked to be about his late thirties. Something clicked when I saw this guy. I remember a sad face, suitcases, and the door shutting. I contorted my eyebrows in anger. I got up and he began to hug me. I just punched him in the face.

"Really? You decided to come now of all times?" I asked angrily.

He was moving his jaw back and forth. "Nice to see you too."

"What do you want?" Frank came back and stood next to me.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked.

"I'm her father, her real one," he answered before I could talk. "And to answer your question, I want to make it up to you." I just crossed my arms together.

"You're kidding right? You better or you'll get another one to the cheek."

"I just want to see how you're doing. I see you have a boyfriend, so you're life must be good."

"News flash, asshole, it only just got good." He gave me a questioning look. "Because you left, mom ended up marrying the biggest fucker on earth."

"Why are you blaming me?"

"Because if you didn't leave she wouldn't've met Jim."

"I see you've inherited the same thing your mom got."

"Which is?"

"You always blame others before yourself."

"That's bullshit. What did I do?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She didn't. You were the reason I left."

Shock struck me. "Excuse you?"

"You were too much. I wanted to raise you a certain way, but your mom said it was too dangerous to put whisky in your mouth when you had teething problems. I still did anyway."

My mouth opened with shock now. "Do you know that because of you I have two addictions?" He looked at me with the same look as before. "I smoke and I drink. All because you decided it would be a good idea to drink and smoke in front of me. I saw it as a stress reliever because you were always so carefree and happy. When I got stressed out and pissed off because of Jim, it was the first thing I turned to."

He just sighed. "Please. Is that what you think?" I nodded. He shook his head. "You're a liar."

"Don't make me hit you again."

"You are. You think that I was the cause of all your problems. But come on, Jamia, you were the cause the whole time."

"Did you just find me to make me feel like shit?"

"No, I want to give you your reality check."

"It's not really working because you're spewing out lies."

"I'm not lying. I may be a druggie and a drunk, but one thing I'm not is a liar. Why do you really think your mom started dating?"

"She got lonely. I didn't blame her."

"Really? I think it's because she got tired of you."

Hurt came over my face as I looked back. I remember that as I got older, she was away from home a lot more often. Was it me? I don't know what I did. I was a pretty mellow kid. I didn't get into too much trouble. Of course I was a little cynical for my own good sometimes, but I really didn't get into too many fights.

"I think it's time for you to go," I heard Frank say. My eyes were flashing back so I wasn't really paying attention to the present.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm her father."

"I don't care if you're the fucking Pope. You just get the hell away from her."

"Listen, punk-"

"No, you listen, asshole. This poor girl's life went to shit because you couldn't handle being a parent. Why don't you just go back to your 'perfect family' and leave her alone."

"Just remember, Jem, it's your fault." I heard footsteps as he walked away. I just slumped down on the bench. I put my head in my hands. I decided I'd get up and give him one last goodbye punch.

I got up and followed him, stopping behind a tree when I heard him on the phone. "Yeah, it worked. She's balling her eyes out right now. Man, you really know how to write, Jim…I know. You know she has a boyfriend now…I'd like to see that…I can? Cool. I'll see you later." I felt anger rising in me. I revealed myself. If I was glaring any harder my eyelids would rip.

"Jim told you to tell me that shit?"

He shrugged. "I guess he doesn't like you."

"Yeah no fucking shit. I've known that for the last three years. And you told him I have a boyfriend? Why the hell did you do that?"

"I wanted to be a good dad."

"Yeah, I bet your mug says that." I turned around to walk back, but I stopped and looked him square in the eye. "If I ever see you again, you better have a death wish." I walked back to the bench. I don't think I've ever had this much shit dumped on me at once.

Frank put his arm around my shoulders. He was gonna talk, but my phone rang. Shit. I answered. "Hello?"

"Jamia Nestor-Caulfield!" Oh come on!

"What?"

"I just heard that you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I told you I didn't want you getting one unless it was that Lucas guy."

"Well guess what? He's not. He's better than Lucas. Lucas hurt me."

"I know, I know, boo hoo."

"Not that way. He literally stabbed his fingernails into my arm."

"Sometimes women need that." I got up and put my hands up in the air.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"I'm always serious. Now, I want you to break up with him."

"Hell no."

"What did you just say?"

"Are you deaf? Hell. No."

"I see. When you get back, you won't be leaving this house unless it's for school. I'll make sure to call the school and tell them not to let your boyfriend on campus. I've got a source that'll give me his info."

"I know who that source is by the way. Very nice having my own father talking shit to me. Very classy."

"Don't you cuss."

"I can say whatever the fuck I want."

"You're 17. I'm still your dad."

"I wish you weren't."

"When you get back, I hope your cheek is all better."

"What? You gonna hit me?"

"Only in the places that won't show."

"I can report you."

"They won't believe you. I know the child services guys. They won't come over unless I call them."

"I won't be coming home then."

"Oh, you're gonna have to. You don't want to leave all your stuff behind do you?" I just pursed my lips in anger and hung up. I burst into tears. He pulled me onto his lap and I just cried in the crook of his neck. He put his arms around me, rubbing my back. I still feel like shit, but I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't there.

"Let's go to my house," he said after I cried for ten minutes. I just nodded and took my purse. He put his arm around me as we walked to his house. It was a good call. More than likely Jim would be there in a few hours. He said if I did anything he would come over there. I didn't want to face him like this. He could easily rip me apart.


	7. The One?

He unlocked the door and let me in before himself, closing the door behind him. He looked at a note that was on the door. He read it and took it and threw it away. He wasn't angry so I don't think it was a big deal.

"My mom told me today that she was going to visit her sick uncle. She knows how much the bastard and I hate each other so she said I was sick too."

"Wow. Nice cover." He just gave a small half smile and took my hand. It looked like he was leading me to his room.

He opened the door and I smiled. It looked a lot like mine only there were two guitars on stands with amps and stuff. I put my purse on the floor near his door and went to examine them closer. The one that caught my attention was a white one with "Pansy" in shimmering, reflective letters.

"Yeah, that one's my favorite. I've had her since I was twelve."

"You named her Pansy?" I looked at him. He nodded. "That's awesome." He smiled and sat on his bed. I followed suit and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Was your dad always a dick?"

"Well, yeah. Most of the time he was drunk, so I guess. I can't believe he blames me for them separating."

He shook his head. "It's like I said. He just wants to blame others for his mistakes. None of it's your fault. He's just an asshole that doesn't care about other people's feelings."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. We sat there in silence for a bit. That gave me time to think about something that's been on my mind lately. I know we've only known each other a week and have been dating a lot less than that, but I've kinda had this feeling that he's the one. To be honest, I really didn't love Lucas. He was a douchebag that asked me out because he's pretty much dated every other girl there. I said yes because I felt alone. I thought he would be the one to finally make my life better, but he only ended up making my life worse. I'm glad I'm rid of him. I'm sure Frank kicked his ass, so he's probably scared of him. At least I won't have to worry about him anymore.

"So," he said after the silence, "how're you holding up?"

"I'm better, I guess. At least I'm not there right now. Jim's probably on his way there." He just shook his head. "When I go back home, you can't visit me." He looked at me sideways. "He said that he would give the security guards your description." He shook his head again. He looked away.

"Hey, hey, I don't like it when you get mad," I said in my soothing voice. He looked at me with a smile.

"How do you do that?"

"I don't know. I think it's a gift." We looked at each other closer. We kissed and just relaxed in his bed.

After I don't know how long, we woke up. Huh, we must've fallen asleep. "Hey, what time is it?" he asked.

I looked at the desk clock. "It's a little after three." His eyes widened.

"Shit, I'm supposed to meet the guys for practice at 3:30."

"Oh, well, hurry and get ready. I'll just go back to the mansion."

"Are you sure? Do you want to come with me?"

"I can?"

"Of course. I'm not sure if any of the girls'll be there, but at least you can meet the guys."

"Sure, I'd love to go." We smiled and kissed. We got up and got ready. I hurriedly brushed my hair and fixed my makeup. He did the same. He put Pansy in her case and walked out the door, me behind him.

We walked outside and he put his stuff in his van. He jumped up to the driver's seat and I climbed up to the passenger's seat. He put the van in gear and drove off to their practice spot.

He pulled up to an average suburban house and put it in park. He got out and took his guitar. I was gonna open the door, but he did if for me and helped me down.

"Why thank you, good sir," I said with a smile as he helped me out. He smiled back and closed the door. We walked up to the house and he knocked. A woman in her late thirties or early forties opened the door.

"Well hello there, Frankie," she said.

"Hey, Mama Way."

"Everyone's in the basement. Go and enjoy yourselves." She looked at me.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Jamia Nestor," I said putting my hand out.

"What's with that hand business? Come here." She gave me a hug. Wow, what was it with everyone else's moms treating me like I'm their daughter? I felt some nostalgia set it again. She let go.

"She's my girlfriend," Frank told her.

"I'm so happy for you, Frankie. Well, I better get back to making dinner. Stay as long as you need to." We smiled and walked farther into the house to the basement.

When we were downstairs, there were four other guys prepping microphones and instruments. One had black short black hair. He was about average height, wearing all black, and had these really nice hazel eyes. Another was tuning a guitar; he had bushy brown hair that kinda looked like a fro. He was wearing a black shirt with regular jeans and low-top Converse. A guy was sitting at the drum kit. He had brown hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a Coheed and Cambria shirt with black skinny jeans and Vans. The last one I recognized as the guy that helped me up at the party. So he must be the bassist.

"'Sup, guys," Frankie said as he walked in.

"What's goin' on, Frankie?" the black-haired one said. I walked in and their attention all came on me.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Jamia." They all nodded.

"Yeah, I think I helped you up at that party," the guy with glasses said.

"Yeah, thanks for that." We smiled.

"Jem, this is Gerard," the black-haired one smiled, "his little brother Mikey," the one with glasses nodded, "Ray," the bushy-haired guitarist gave me a two-finger salute, "and Matt," the drummer just nodded too. I smiled and waved.

Frank got set up as I went to sit down. When I was, I felt my phone buzzing. "Uh, I'll be right back." I got up and walked out of the basement back upstairs. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jamia Nestor?" He sounded he was like fourteen or something.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Look, if I tell you, would you promise not to hang up?"

"Sure."

"Ok," he took a deep breath. "I'm Todd and I'm your brother."

A/N: The last few chapters are a little short. Just thought I'd warn you. Hope you guys are liking it :)


	8. Prepping for Battle

My mind caused my mouth to stop moving. Oh, wait, got it back. "You're my what?"

"I'm your brother; well technically I'm your half brother. We have the same dad."

"Wow. Um, I guess I knew he had another family besides my mom and me, but I expected you guys were too into your own lives to contact us."

"It's probably because your mom got messages from our dad saying we were happy. My God, we're not. My mom actually attempted suicide."

"Oh my God is she ok?"

"Well, not mentally, but she's alive. She's still in rehab."

"I'm so sorry."

"Why should you be sorry? It's not like you came over and beat her senseless in front of your poker buddies every Saturday night."

"What a jackass."

"You're telling me."

"I'm sorry you had to live with him."

"Hey, I turned out ok, right?" I ask myself that every day.

"I'm sure you did. I mean, you're not smoking and drinking Jim Beam right?"

"No, you are?"

"Yeah. I kinda got hooked after my mom remarried."

"Dude, that's rough. I take it your stepdad's an ass."

"I don't even think ass is the appropriate descriptor."

"I'm sorry, sis." I kinda liked how that sounded.

"Look, I'm in Jersey right now because my stepdad made me, but when and if I get back to New York, do you want to, I don't know, get some pizza or something?"

"That sounds good. I've been wondering about you for years."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really care."

"Well you thought we were bunch of stuffy assholes so I don't blame you."

"So, I'll call when I get back. Do you still live in upper New York?"

"Yep. I'll wait for your call."

"Ok, bye Todd."

"Bye, Jamia."

"I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up. Wow. I just said I loved a kid I hadn't met yet. He did seem like a nice kid. And he had to put up with my dad for fourteen years so anyone that can endure that and stay even a little sane is family in my book.

I walked back down and saw they were already practicing. I heard it as I was walking back down so I made sure to sneak back in so I wouldn't distract them.

When they were done, I clapped. They were really good.

"Thanks, hot stuff," Frank said with a wink. I just blushed. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Believe it or not it was my brother." He looked at me sideways. "Well, technically he's my half-brother. We have the same dad."

"Oh, well that's good." I nodded. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I'm gonna have to go back to that mansion sooner or later and face Jim. It's gonna be bad. Really bad. And there's nothing I can do about it.

I felt someone sit next to me and put their arm around my shoulders. I looked up and saw it was Frank. That guy, I swear. I felt some tears come down my cheeks. "I'm gonna have to go back there, Frank. I'm gonna have to face him."

He sighed. "Ok, but I have been thinking about something that might help." I looked at him. "Do have any other relatives that would take you in? They could adopt you for a little less than a year."

"My birthday's in a few weeks. They wouldn't allow it."

"You're almost eighteen. So maybe on your birthday you can just move out."

"I was planning on it anyway, but I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Just a thought, but do you have any relatives that actually don't treat you like dirt?" I thought about it. Most of my family did, all except for two.

"My grandparents on my mom's side are really nice."

"See? That'll work."

"I don't know where they live though. I think the last time I checked it was in Jersey somewhere."

"See? There's your solution." My God it was right in front of my eyes the whole time. Why didn't I even think about it? I must've been really caught up in what was going on.

"Thanks." I got up and sighed. "Well, I guess I better go. I saw we passed the mansion on the way so it's close enough to walk."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked. I thought about it. He could really help calm me down and if Jim takes me down there's someone else there to keep telling him off. I sighed again.

"I don't want you to get in the middle of this."

"I kinda already am. He already knows we're together. Come on, I'm going whether you want me to or not." I felt a small smile come across my face. I waved at the guys and he gave them bro hugs and what not.

We walked back up and saw Mrs. Way was still in the kitchen. She poked her head out. "Leaving already?"

"I just have some family issues to take care of," I told her.

"Well, good look, sweetheart." She gave me and Frankie another hug and we left in his van to the mansion.

He parked across the street. He got out and let me out again. He took my hand and began to walk, but I felt myself unable to move. It was like my feet were glued to the ground.

"Jem, if you want this behind you, the sooner it gets done the faster it's over." I just sighed and began walking with him. I took deep breaths as we walked up to the mansion. We were at the door and my body started to shake. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. I looked at him and smiled. He did too. I took a deep breath and opened the door.


	9. Battle Royale

"Jamia Nestor-Caulfield!" Great, he actually came. Well, I better get this out of the way now. We walked to where the voice came from. His eyes widened when he saw us. His face contorted in anger when he saw us holding hands.

"No! You let go of his hand, now!"

"I'm not gonna listen to you anymore!"

"I'm your father! You're in my custody!" My real dad came out from the hallway.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" he asked.

"No, why don't you take a seat in your king of the douchebags chair!" I shouted at him.

"Don't you talk to him that way!" Jim shouted at me. I turned my anger on to him. I let go of Frank's hand and got in his face.

"You must really be deaf 'cause I told you that I'm not gonna listen to you anymore. In a few weeks, I'm moving out of that shithole you call a house. I'm gonna live with my grandparents."

"Young lady! How dare you? You know what? Why don't I just dump you at their house now? I've had it with your attitude and your blatant disregard for my authority. If you find them and they're willing to take you, I can't see how, I'll give you over to them."

"But I'm 18 in a few weeks."

"If I authorize it it's ok."

"Great, how about we get this started now?" He just glared at me. He looked over to Frankie who was glaring at him.

"Fine. You find them though. I don't want to talk to those people." I knew I had their number in my phone somewhere. Ah, there it is. I clicked the green button and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" my grandma answered.

"Grandma? It's me, Jamia."

"Oh, sweetheart! I'm so happy to hear from you. How are you?"

"Well, not all that good." I looked at Jim. "But I know something that can make it better."

"Whatever it is we'll do it."

"Would you mind being my guardians for a few weeks till my 18th birthday?"

"Oh, of course, sweetheart. We'll be your guardians long after that too."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"We've met that man. I think we do." I laughed a little. "Ok, well, just come over whenever you're ready. I'll set up a room for you."

"Thank you so much grandma. Do you still live in Jersey? In that house?"

"Yep. We haven't moved."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as everything gets packed."

"Fantastic. Your grandpa will be ecstatic. Will it be sometime today?"

"I think so."

"Well, get everything ready. Take your time and come when you can."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too." I closed my phone and looked at Jim.

"That enough for you?" I just flipped him off as I walked back up to my room to pack. Frank followed behind me.

Wow is this what it felt like to be free? 'Cause if it is, I think I can get used to it.


	10. Time Goes By

_A few months later…_

I had some tears in my eyes as he held onto my hands. I looked up at him and he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. He and the rest of My Chemical Romance were going on a little tour. They hadn't got a record deal yet, but they were starting to turn a few heads at Eyeball Records. Well, that's not true, they have gotten record deals, but they turned them down. They said they wanted to grow more as a band before they went in the studio. I've been told that Eyeball wants them so they were willing to wait.

He put his hand on my chin. I was looking down. "Hey, don't cry. I promise were not gonna go far. It's only gonna be a year or two. I promise to visit when I can."

"But what about that whole 'long-distance relationships never last' deal?"

"Don't worry about that. If we really care for each other, it won't matter if I'm in China. I know I'll come home to a family and a girl that loves me." I just smiled. He's right. It'll work. We'll work.

_2006, seven years later…_

I was in my office at the Ulta Corporate Offices when my office phone rang.

"Jamia."

"Uh, Ms. Nestor, you got a package up front."

"Um, can't you just bring it in here? I'm a little busy today."

"Sorry, it's too heavy to carry."

"Ok, I'll be right there." I hung up. I had no time for this today. I wanted to get all my work done so I can have more time to spend with Frankie. They're in the middle of recording right now for "The Black Parade." I haven't heard anything yet but I know it was good.

I walked out and saw Mack wasn't kidding. That's one huge box. There was a little string with a paper attached to the top. I took it and it said, "For my gem." I smiled. This was from Frankie. I flipped it over and there was a question: "Will you?" Will I what? Huh. Weird.

I untied the strings and took the top lid off. The four sides of the box collapsed and fell to the ground. I dropped the lid and put my hands over my mouth in shock. Happy tears came down my cheeks. Inside that box was Frankie, bent on one knee with a black velvet box. In that open velvet box was a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. That's what the box meant by "Will you?" Oh my God this was happening.

"So, Jamia Nestor, will you be my wife?" he asked.

I put my hand on my heart. "Oh my God yes. Ten thousand times yes!" His face lit up and he got up. He took my left hand and put the ring on my ring finger. I looked at it. It looked like it belonged there.

"It's so beautiful. How did you know my ring size?" I asked him.

"I asked your grandpa about it when I asked him if it was ok to marry you."

I looked at him with a smile. "You classy beast you." We hugged as he laughed a little bit. I can't believe that I was gonna marry this guy.

We've been together for so long I just assumed we were still establishing a relationship. But it's been seven years of bliss. I haven't heard from my real parents since that day. I've met up with Todd and we're closer than ever. He's a little reckless, but what do you expect? Look at the dad he had.

I just can't believe that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with this guy. He was the best thing that ever happened to me and now we get to live out the rest of our lives as husband and wife. I wonder if kids will ever come into the picture…

I hope you guys enjoyed this because I had a fun time writing it! I just thought I'd let you know I have another "how-they-met" story with Frank and Jamia already written so if you're interested in that, let me know. I'll post a chapter or two as well. Thanks again for reading and I hope you liked it. The third one will be up soon. 3


End file.
